Firemaking
(F2P) Pay-to-play Firemaking training (P2P)}} Firemaking is a skill used to light fires, among other things. It is the companion skill of Woodcutting, often trained by players to complete quests or minigames that require a certain level of Firemaking. A number of quests with good rewards require Firemaking skills, such as Recipe for Disaster and Desert Treasure. Similarly, Firemaking-oriented minigames with good rewards include Shades of Mort'ton and the Wintertodt boss. Another use for Firemaking is the ability to make a fire and cook things like meat and fish on the spot; when low-level players fight giant rats, they can then cook the rat meat and consume it to heal life points. Finally, the more recently released Wintertodt is a solid way to level Firemaking while also being profitable. Killing the Wintertodt is the only way to obtain the pyromancer outfit. Burnt-out fires leave behind a heap of ashes. Ashes sell mainly because they are a required ingredient to make the serum 207 potion which many members use to power-train Herblore, but are otherwise completely useless. Players can usually profit from burning cheaper logs and collecting the ashes, but doing so would effectively halt any serious progress toward training the Firemaking skill. How to make fires To make a fire, players need any log and a Tinderbox. Alternatively, they may ignite a fire with a bow, which requires Barbarian Training. Cutting trees generates logs, though players can alternatively acquire them from the Grand Exchange, or (rarely) as monster drops. After Barbarian Training, bows can start fires, excluding the Ogre bow, Ogre comp bow, Dark bow, and Crystal bow. The player can procure a tinderbox in the general store, such as those in Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge, for 1 coin. They can also be taken as a free sample from the Lumbridge general store. To burn a log, the player may: *Use a tinderbox with the log, or a log with the tinderbox. When a player does this, they will drop the log and light it with the tinderbox. *Drop the log, then right click the log and select the 'light log' option. *Drop the log, then use the tinderbox with the log. *Using a bow on the log causes the log to drop and kindles a fire. Only members have this ability, and must complete Barbarian Training to do so. Once the player creates a fire, they will walk one step to the west if there is room there, otherwise they will take one step east. If both ways are blocked, the player will move south. If all three ways are blocked, the player will travel north. Players can go to a large open area such as the Grand Exchange and light many logs in a row. After starting one fire with a clear path to the west, more fires could be rapidly lit. When the avatar is in the process of making one fire, the player would prepare to start the next immediately after lighting the first fire. Fires require an empty ground upon which to light, with additional restrictions on select buildings and other locations, including plants and ferns, adjacent to growing vines, in doorways. Additionally, closed doors block the creation of fires—except in Draynor. Conversely, open doors do not obstruct firemaking. List of combustible logs Different logs require different levels to ignite, as shown in the table below. When a log is lit, it will stay on fire for a short while. How long a fire stays lit is always random despite the player's Firemaking level and type of log. As a result, yew logs do not necessarily burn longer than willow logs. Pyre logs To make pyre logs, players need sacred oil, created during the Shades of Mort'ton minigame. Sacred oil is created from olive oil (sold in the Razmire General Store in Mort'ton), and requires the player to assist in repairing and/or defending the Flamtaer temple north of Mort'ton. Once the temple has been fully repaired, the altar in the center of the temple can be lit and olive oil can be used on the altar to turn it into sacred oil. Sanctifying oil drains Sanctity points, which are passively gained as the player repairs and defends the temple, so the oil cannot be sanctified without participating in the minigame, even if the temple is repaired and the altar is lit by other players. A pyre log is obtained by applying sacred oil to the corresponding regular version of the log. Players can use sacred oil on the log. This will turn the log into a pyre log, which can be used in combination with Shade remains on the funeral pyres around the outskirts of Mort'ton to cremate the remains, yielding Shade keys . Higher level logs require more doses of sacred oil to convert each log into a pyre log. Barbarian Firemaking Barbarian Firemaking is part of the Barbarian training that starts by talking to Otto Godblessed close to Barbarian Outpost. A player must have a Firemaking level of at least 35 in order to burn the oak log that is required for the firemaking portion of Barbarian training. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Firemaking: Lighting fires with a bow and lighting pyre ships. Bow firemaking Barbarian firemaking works by using most types of Bows in the inventory on a log. Crystal, Ogre, and Dark bows will not work. Bow firemaking requires 20 levels higher in firemaking than normal in order to light the same type of log as with a tinderbox, yet gives no additional Firemaking experience. There are no inherent advantages or disadvantages to use a bow instead of a tinderbox. Pyre ships Warning: This activity is dangerous. You can die and lose items in this section. Items needed: *Logs *Tinderbox or bow *Hatchet to carve the pyre ship *Ideally, Chewed bones. Players can substitute Mangled bones if necessary. When using mangled bones, bring armour, weapons, and food as a level 166 ferocious barbarian spirit will attack. The protect from melee prayer can provide additional protection. This activity requires both Firemaking and Crafting levels of at least 11 to participate. Chewed and mangled bones are acquired in the Ancient Cavern, a very high risk area. Use the required items on one of the burnt spaces (pyre sites) just north of Otto's Grotto to make a pyreship. Burning a pyreship will grant the player a prayer bonus of up to 300%, depending on the logs used, the next time the player buries bones. Torches, candles and lanterns Members can light lanterns to increase visibility in poorly lit areas. Players cannot receive experience by lighting a lantern. Some lanterns require glass, which can be made by using the crafting skill. There is a shop in Dorgesh-Kaan which sell lanterns and other firemaking equipment. There is also a Candle Shop in Catherby where you can buy candles. Balloons Firemaking can also be of use in a method of transportation. By having completed the Enlightened Journey quest and having a certain amount of logs a player may travel to the following places: Temporary boosts There is only one way to temporarily boost Firemaking above one's level (excluding the skill cape), and that is through the use of an orange spicy stew which has a chance of boosting or lowering Firemaking by 1 to 5 (available as a result of the Evil Dave sub-quest for Recipe for Disaster.) Quests rewarding Firemaking experience Skill choice Upon completing any of the following quests, players may choose to allocate experience to Firemaking. These rewards usually come in the form of items, such as lamps or books, and are independent of any experience rewards directly received for completing the quest. Category:Skills